


Day 5: Back to the Future Day

by notcrypticbutcoy



Series: Malec Week 2015 [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Lemons, M/M, Malec, Smut, historical time setting, malecweek2015, old fashioned!alec, porn with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1878, directly after Clockwork Princess. In which Magnus is nursing a broken heart, Alec manages to catch his attention, and they both find unexpected comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Back to the Future Day

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came about while discussing the agony of TID with my friend right after she finished CP2. Of course, I immediately had to find a copy of CP1 and CP2 to check that I had my facts right, but...here we go,
> 
> My accuracy regarding 19th century American clothing and behaviour mah be a little off. Apologies in advance. However, I've spent WAY too long researching when condoms and lube and all that stuff was invented, and what they used prior.
> 
> I KNOW TOO MUCH ABOUT THIS NOW.
> 
> Oh, and also, this fic entirely destroys all family trees. Please excuse my canon divergence. 
> 
> This got SO out of hand. It's so much longer than it was supposed to be. I'm sorry. But it's also smutty. With feelings. Lots of feelings.

New York, 1878

 

Magnus Bane was brooding. This, in itself, seemed like a tragedy to him. He'd only been three days in the exciting, bustling city of New York, yet he couldn't get his mind away from London, from the London institute, from the people he'd left behind there.

Because yes, he felt ecstatic to be rid of Camille. Yes, it was a relief to be constantly worrying about Will no longer. Yes, his heart was no longer weighted down by the heartache and pain surrounding those Nephilim. And yes, New York was a fresh start for him.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but wallow in his misery. He'd loved Camille. At least, he'd believed he had. And he'd believed her love for him to be of the same vein. Oh, how wrong he was. All Camille had been was manipulative and a liar. She'd never cared for him—certainly not enough to explain where she was, or who she was with. Not even enough to stay faithful to him. 

Then, Camille never had put any stock in mundanes, or mundane lives, or their ways. Her views on love and his were so very different. Perhaps it was a good thing that he'd been exposed to her ways as quickly as he had. 

Quickly being a relative term, of course. He was immortal, after all.

Of course, Camille wasn't the only thing plaguing his mind. The turbulence he'd left in his wake when he'd turned away from London and it's bad memories bothered him. Jem Carstairs, Henry Branwell, Will and Tessa with their entirely shattered hearts...

He almost felt guilty about that last one. He'd come to care for Tessa - all of them, he supposed, but with Tessa he'd found almost a kindred spirit, in kind if not in person - and he'd left her. But then, he'd left her in good hands. Will loved that girl as fiercely as he'd loved James, as fiercely as Jem had loved her. Magnus would see Tessa again. When her heart broke more entirely than was possible for mortals to contemplate for the first time, certainly, if not sooner. 

Magnus started out of his thoughts when he registered a presence in front of where he was standing. He'd been leaning against a railing, staring into the gushing waters of an artfully-designed fountain outside an extortionately expensive restaurant in one of the more luxurious parts of New York City for probably the best part of three hours. Nobody had spoken to him in that time, until now. Perhaps he was being told to leave by the restaurant owner.

When he glanced up, he nearly jumped out of his skin. For just a split second, he was back in London, Will in front of him with that look of despair and misery and self-loathing on his face; his jubilance when he'd found that demon tooth, barely conscious; his features softer and his entire self more grounded, yet just as troubled, when he was around Tessa and Jem.

But the man in front of him was not Will. He had the same ink black hair, the same deep blue eyes, but there the similarities ended. Whereas Will, though beautiful, had really never moved Magnus, this man instantly made Magnus' heart ache, quite possibly due to his recently-destroyed relationship with Camille. 

The man's eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be growing concern the longer Magnus stared at him. The warlock realised that the man had been speaking, and that he hadn't responded. He didn't even know what the man had said.

Magnus couldn't quite work out the expression on the man's face. It was so open, so unreserved, and yet so conflicting. He looked nervous, apprehensive about approaching Magnus, worried (probably about Magnus' mental stability), and perhaps a little sheepish. But he also looked so very curious. 

He looked young, Magnus realised. He was probably no more than twenty, but despite his clear lack of years, despite the eagerness to explore and experience in his eyes, he also looked weary. Like he'd seen more than any person of his age should have been forced through. 

I seem to be a magnet for those people, Magnus thought, just a touch of misery creeping into him. 

The young man in front of him cleared his throat pointedly, looking increasingly more embarrassed and increasingly more concerned. 

"I apologise," Magnus said, as politely as he could given his current mood and mindset. "Can I help you?"

The man looked vaguely amused and a little relieved. "I was just offering you the same thing. You look exhausted."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. A little forward, don't you think? What happened to polite and proper mundane society? Or is it not quite the same in America? 

The man blushed very slightly. Without his permission, his mind immediately went to thoughts of how endearing the look was. He was done with any form of romantic relation for the moment. He didn't wish to trap himself into anything else after all he'd experienced in London, both from the unfortunate events regarding Camille and himself, but also due to what he'd seen between Will and Jem and Tessa.

"I didn't mean to invade," the man said, back-tracking a little. "But I'm quite sure you'd look less bothered had you just been chased by a pack of Ravener demons, so—"

Magnus' lips parted, partially in shock, partially in horror. Demons? This man was a Shadowhunter? Oh, fate, why must you be so cruel? 

Magnus had entirely forgotten the reason why nobody had bothered him. He'd glamoured himself. Damn these Nephilim and their ability to interrupt him and his musings each and every time. Now that the man had revealed himself, Magnus noticed the voyance rune on the back of his hand, and another which he recognised as strength curling up his neck, just visible. 

"...and if the Institute can be of any help, then I'm happy to offer my assistance."

Once again, the man had been speaking, but Magnus hadn't registered a word he'd said. He blinked blankly at the man. 

"Oh, by the Angel," he sighed. "Would you rather I left you to your brooding?"

Yes, was what Magnus intended to say, but, "No," was what actually came out of his mouth. 

The man raised his eyebrows. "Very well."

"But I'm not going back to your Institute," he said, firmly, "so if you cannot associate yourself with a Downworlder but for Clave business, then please don't waste my time or yours."

The man looked around very deliberately. "I don't see anyone here who would care much one way or the other. You're glamoured, and so am I."

Magnus glanced around, his eyes widening when he saw the scarily large number of Shadowhunters inside the restaurant behind him. A young woman with long black hair who looked much like the man in front of him, a brown-haired man who looked as little like a Nephilim as Magnus could imagine but who was covered in Runes nonetheless, a second young woman with curly red hair, and a younger boy, old enough to bare the black Marks but not more than fifteen, with glasses, pointedly ignoring the rest. Oh, and a tall, arrogant-looking blonde man who'd just walked up to the table. He raised his eyebrows when the blonde man kissed the red-head. While he didn't care what other people did in public, it seemed more than a tad unusual. 

Both the women, he noticed, were both covered in runes, and he could see a seraph blade slid in the belt of the red-head's trousers. Interesting. Women had to fight tooth and nail to be trained as men were. Most stayed away from the lives of warriors.

"I can see a few," Magnus said, choking back his shock. Honestly, what was it with him and Shadowhunters lately? Everywhere he went, he seemed to run into them, even when he was, frankly, desperate not to. 

The man in front of him followed his gaze, and let out a chuckle. "My siblings and my friends. They would be rather hypocritical to object to my speaking to you."

Magnus shot him an inquiring look. "What do you mean?"

The man smiled. It lit up his whole face, drew attention to those enchanting blue eyes of his, accented his high cheekbones, and Magnus found himself a little breathless. "A story for another time, perhaps."

Magnus hesitated for just a moment. "May I ask something of you?"

"Of course," the man said. Abruptly, Magnus realised that he didn't even know his name.

"Well," he laughed ruefully, "perhaps I should ask for your name, first?"

"Alexander Lightwood. Most people call me Alec."

Magnus couldn't comprehend the ludicrous situation. "Lightwood?"

"Lightwood," Alec confirmed with a frown. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Magnus said, surprising even himself. But it wasn't a lie. Alec was himself. He had nothing to do with Gabriel or Gideon or London. 

"But?" Alec prompted, clearly sensing something more.

"A story for another day," Magnus said airily, hoping he'd get the hint that it was dangerous and sensitive territory that he was straying into. 

Thankfully, Alec caught on instantly, and changed the subject. "Do I get the honour of your name?"

"Magnus Bane," he said. 

Alec hummed lightly. "That name suits you."

Magnus didn't know what to make of Alec. Shy one minute, bold the next, and that look in his eye... Was it flirtatious, or was Magnus just looking for what he wanted to see?

"What was it you wanted to ask of me?" Alec asked, snapping Magnus from his thoughts.

Magnus wondered whether this would be an exceptionally bad idea, but he decided he didn't care. It could also turn out to be an exceptionally good idea. "Your company," Magnus murmured. 

If Alec was surprised by the unusual request - and it was unusual, coming from a Downworlder to a Shadowhunter - then he didn't show it. "You already have that."

"In a more private setting, perhaps?" Magnus asked, aware of the desperate undertone in his voice. When had Magnus Bane become desperate? Regarding one of the Nephilim, no less? The snide voice in the back of his mind started listing off all the recent events which seemed to be turning him soft, but he ignored it. 

Alec made a nonchalant motion with his shoulders. "If you wish."

Magnus almost missed the flash of excitement in Alec's eyes. Almost, but not quite. Had he blinked at the wrong time, he never would have noticed it before Alec schooled his features back into a neutral expression.

***

Four hours and nearly two bottles of wine later, sat on the floor of his carpeted living room, Magnus decided that Alec was more than a pretty (gorgeous beautiful exquisite) face. He'd made him laugh more in a few short hours than he had in a very long time. He felt lighter, somehow. Like spending time with Alec had lifted the burden of the past months slightly, even though Alec had no idea that Magnus carried such worries.

"Your eyes," Alec began. Magnus had been delighted to see that with addition of a little alcohol (which Alec held remarkably well—no drunken embarrassment from that man) he lost his inhibitions and slight shyness. "Are they your only mark?"

"No," Magnus said. "I don't have a belly button."

Alec looked surprised. "Really?"

"Mmhm." Magnus knew he was a little more intoxicated that he'd thought when he opened his mouth again. "The devil's marks. Made my mother hang herself in the barn. My father tried to drown me."

Alec's shock was palpable. "That's horrible. How you're born isn't your fault."

Magnus smiled wryly. Why was this Shadowhunter so very different to all the others? "That's what happens when your good, church-going parents have a child branded by the devil. My father's attempt fell unfortunately short. I lashed out with my magic; burned him."

Alec listened with rapt attention. Magnus didn't understand how Alec seemed so nearly unaffected by the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed over the course of the night. 

"What did you do then?" Alec asked. 

"I was raised by the Silent Brothers in Madrid. They told me what I was." He shrugged. "I was fairly self-sufficient by the age of about sixteen."

Alec shook his head. Magnus expected the pity that he usually got when he related that story, but Alec didn't quite show that. Sorrow, yes, but not pity. "How you are born," Alec said again, "is not your fault."

"I'm over it," Magnus said. 

Alec nodded. "Maybe. That wasn't my point."

Magnus swirled his glass, then took a delicate sip of his wine. He watched Alec over the rim of the glass. Alec watched him unabashedly back, just the lightest of flushes covering his cheeks as they held each others' gaze. Magnus didn't quite understand Alec Lightwood. 

"May I ask you something?" Magnus asked. 

Alec looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You've just told me your tragic childhood story. I think we're rather past that, don't you?"

Magnus' lips quirked upwards. Damn, he liked this young man. Just the right mix of shy and coy and bold, and beautifully plain-spoken. He didn't tie people up in fancy, elaborate words like Magnus prided himself on being able to do, or like so many of his people did. 

"Very well. You're spending your evening drinking with and talking to a warlock. Why?"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Because you asked me to."

"You spoke to me first. And you didn't have to accept. I wouldn't have minded." Much, Magnus added in his head. Not after the first three shots I'd have needed to drown my sorrows. 

"Like I said at the time, you looked like you needed some help. I'm a Shadowhunter. Helping people is in the job description. As for why I accepted your offer..." He made a nonchalant motion with his head and shoulders. "You made a good first impression."

Magnus choked on his wine inelegantly. He let out a laugh. "Jesus, Alec, I acted like I couldn't understand English. Or a child with the attention span and understanding of a gnat."

Alec grinned. "Charming."

"What?"

"You. You're charming. And hilarious."

Magnus nearly protested by saying that if anyone was charming, it was Alec. But he didn't. He was too taken aback by Alec's compliment. He was a Downworlder, for crying out loud. Shadowhunters and Downworlders simply didn't interact like this. 

"Does it bother you?" Magnus asked, trying to sound like he didn't much care about the answer. In truth, he cared more than he wanted to admit. Alec seemed different. He didn't want that opinion to be shattered.

Alec frowned a little. "What?"

"Me. I'm a Downworlder. I'm warlock scum. Your people have had plates smashed because I touched them. I've been told I shouldn't be allowed to live; told I'm no better than my demon father."

Magnus wasn't sure what to make of the somewhat bothered, somewhat embarrassed, somewhat angry look on Alec's face. Anger at him? Anger at his people? Anger at the Clave?

"I know," Alec said at last. "And no. It doesn't bother me. Nobody's parents are perfect."

"Perfect?" Magnus snorted, impoliteness be damned. "My father is a demon. A powerful demon whom even you wouldn't wish to meet. A demon who took advantage of a human woman."

"Good thing you're not your father, then." Alec took a drink from his wineglass. He held Magnus' gaze with a steadiness that knocked the breath out of the warlock's lungs. "You might be immortal, your father might be a demon, but you bleed and love and hate and live just like the rest of us. You have a soul, you have a heart, you understand mercy and humility and suffering as humans do."

Magnus stared at him. He just...stared. Who was this ridiculous, beautiful, wonderful Shadowhunter? Why couldn't the rest of the Nephilim see the world through Alec's bright, clear blue eyes? 

But rather than the myriad of things Magnus wanted to say to Alec to tell him how much that comment had touched and warmed his broken, aching heart, what he said was, "My eyes—"

"—Are..." Alec hesitated, then went with: "...utterly intriguing."

"Intriguing," Magnus repeated, voice flat. 

For the first time in a couple of hours, doubt crossed Alec's face. "I didn't mean to offend you. I—"

"Most people," Magnus stated, voice quiet, "are revolted by my eyes. Most people hate the reminder of what and who I am. Most people hate being reminded of the fact that I am part demon."

Magnus couldn't help it. He wasn't going to deny that he'd said that almost entirely to gain another compliment, another reassurance, from between Alec's lips. He wanted terribly for Alec's words to be honest. He wanted to know that Alec meant what he said. Without realising he'd begun to do it, Magnus was trying to catch Alec out, trip him up. 

But, as had been the case for the entirety of their time in each other's company, Alec didn't miss a beat. "I like your eyes." He flushed a little again; glanced away for a moment. "They're exotic." He hesitated, then looked back to Magnus. "You're exotic. You're beautiful."

There was that shy bluntness, again. 

Alec was leaning back against the side of a wall, legs sprawled out, and Magnus sat opposite him, legs crossed as he leant back against the back of his sofa. He couldn't quite remember why they'd sat on the floor and not the more comfortable sofa, but he wasn't complaining: there were less obstacles in their way like this. 

"So are you," Magnus said. "You're gorgeous."

Alec blushed more deeply this time, and he looked down at his wine. Normally, when Magnus made a statement like that, he'd have raked his eyes up and down the other person's body, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Alec's. Long black lashes obscured them as Alec avoided his gaze. Magnus took the moment he wasn't distracted by Alec's eyes to admire his sharp cheekbones, the graceful line of his neck, his defined shoulders, the entrancing appearance of his lips...

It had been a while since Magnus had done this with someone who wasn't Camille—treacherous bitch. He'd never done what he was suddenly desperate to do with a Shadowhunter. He'd never even considered it. But Alec seemed so very different to most of the others. 

Alec looked back up at him, a fierce burn in his blue, blue eyes. Magnus choked on any words he might have had. He blamed his very unusual inability to speak on the alcohol, but he was more than sure that it was truly down to Alec's words and that beautiful, mesmerising look. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered. 

Magnus set his wine glass down, heart speeding up in anticipation. If he hadn't been sure that he was reading the situation correctly before, then he was definitely sure now. Nobody could mistake the look in Alec's eyes, or the subtle shift in his body posture. It made Magnus' heart ache. 

Magnus knelt up, and reached a hand out to lay it along Alec's cheek. Alec's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and he leant a little into the touch. Magnus smiled softly, and ran his thumb below his eyelashes. 

Not giving Alec time to open his eyes, Magnus leant down and forwards from where he was kneeling up and kissed him. His other hand slid to Alec's neck as they kissed, and he felt Alec's hands flutter around his back, not sure where to rest, before they settled on his hips and pulled him closer. Magnus slid forwards, practically leaning up against Alec, but, judging by the enthusiastic way Alec was kissing him back, his didn't mind much. 

Magnus felt Alec moving beneath him. He moved his hands from Alec's neck to braced on the wall either side of his head, holding his weight off him as Alec shifted position. 

Alec trailed his hands up Magnus' sides to his hair, and simultaneously nipped down on his lip and tugged on his spiked-up hair. Magnus didn't even bother to try to smother the soft groan that extracted from him. 

He changed the angle of their kiss just a little. When his tongue flickered between Alec's lips, he was gone. He pulled the Shadowhunter closer at the same time as he pushed him back against the wall, completely dominating their kiss. He got to his feet, moving slowly enough not to break the kiss, pulled Alec up with him, and pinned his hands above his head on the wall. 

What he didn't count on, as he stood pressed up against Alec, kissing the living daylights out of him, was Shadowhunter strength. He couldn't even get out the surprised noise that began in the back of his throat before Alec had flipped them over, pinning Magnus' hands up instead. 

And fuck, if that wasn't hot as hell. 

When Alec finally pulled away, Magnus sucked in a ragged gasp. Alec had rendered him completely speechless that night. He couldn't get his head around this simply-spoken, kind-hearted, hot-as-hell man. 

Alec kissed a line of kisses down across Magnus' jaw, back to the hollow behind his ear. Magnus dragged a hand through Alec's jet black hair, which was oh-so-soft, and tilted his head sideways as Alec explored the area, encouraging him down to that spot at the base of his neck that never failed to drive him wild...

But Alec took his time, kissing and nipping and lavishing the column of Magnus' neck before he moved across his collarbone. Magnus' hand tightened in his hair when Alec found all those little places that made him squirm. He made a low, keening sound in the back of his throat. Goosebumps rose across his entire body when Alec's hand slid just a little way under his shirt and over the bare skin of his hip. 

But then Alec pulled back, unceremoniously and very abruptly, and stared at Magnus, chest heaving. Magnus looked back at him through heavy-lidded eyes. God, what he wouldn't give to throw Alexander Lightwood back on his bed and rip off that damn shirt and—

"I am so sorry," Alec breathed, taking a step back. He dragged a hand through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, beautifully tousled, thanks to Magnus.

Magnus wanted to kick something. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. Of course something would go wrong. Because his luck was so appalling at the moment that he'd rather be told he'd been banned from Peru all over again than go through any more pain.

Why presume Alec would be anything but embarrassed and terrified of the things - or, rather, the people - he wanted? The majority of other people in his situation were. And Magnus couldn't see the Clave, despite how pretentious it was, accepting same-sex relationships in the next three centuries. He was quite sure the mundane world would, eventually. They always did come to accept what had been shunned. But the Clave? Not really.

He sighed, leant his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes for a moment. Just for a second, he savoured the taste of Alec on his lips. All salt and silver and moonlight and something that Magnus couldn't even think of a metaphor for. 

When he reopened his eyes, Alec had a frown on his face. He was watching Magnus with poorly-disguised longing. But, apparently, that didn't matter. Apparently, Alec was too much a prim and proper Shadowhunter, despite his shocking views on Downworlders, to be comfortable kissing another man. 

Magnus really hoped he had a lot of alcohol in his house. It would take a while to drown out those blue eyes.

All at once exhausted, Magnus said, "It's fine, Alec. I shouldn't expect anything else."

Alec's eyes widened incredulously. "Excuse me?"

It was Magnus' turn to frown. They didn't seem to be on the same page. Then why had Alec...? Perhaps it would be better just to say it straight. Pun not intended. 

"You weren't pulling away because you're ashamed?" Magnus asked. Really, it was embarrassing how much he wanted Alec to say that shame was the last thing on his mind. It was truly pathetic. Magnus was a little disgusted with himself. Right after Camille's utter betrayal and disregard to mundane life, too.

Alec looked at him with a blank expression on his beautiful face. "Ashamed? No. Embarrassed, yes, but not ashamed. Why would I be ashamed?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows and gestured between them. "We're both men."

Alec shrugged. "We're not in public."

So, devastatingly simple. 

Magnus felt his entire body relax. Thank every deity out there, he thought. "Why were you embarrassed? Because, frankly, there was absolutely nothing embarrassing about that." He chuckled wryly. "Quite the opposite."

Alec's cheeks, predictably, heated up. Magnus had an inappropriate fascination with the ways he could make Alec blush. 

"I threw myself at you," Alec said. "We barely know each other, but here we are—"

Propriety be damned, Magnus had to speak his mind. "Alexander. I don't care. No part of me cares. I could not care less. We've spent the best part of the last six hours talking."

Alec's eyes burned with passion when he looked up at Magnus from beneath his long, dark lashes. "Neither do I," he said. "I just don't want you to think badly of me."

Magnus' eyes softened. He reached out a hand, and swallowed the satisfaction and soft rumble of affection that welled inside him when Alec took it and pressed his lips to Magnus' knuckles. 

"I don't," Magnus assured him. "Not at all. I promise. God knows I've done more than my fair share of entirely inappropriate things." Magnus grinned at the memories. He was hit by a strange longing to tell Alec a hundred stories at once. "Really, though, you've said enough tonight to completely rule out any bad social stigmas associated with kissing six hours after you met me."

Alec bit his lip. It was really rather endearing. Magnus wanted to pull that lip between his own teeth and run over it with the tip of his tongue. "I didn't say that to try to take advantage of you."

Magnus laughed, and kissed his nose. "I know, darling."

Alec smirked a little. "That was very patronising. And, strangely, I don't feel the need to punch you in the face."

"I'm flattered," Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "Can you do something else to my face? A very specific part of it, really..."

Alec took the hint. If it could be called a hint at all. More of an instruction, Magnus thought. But his wayward thoughts were cast aside when Alec's lips met his again, this time more softly, sweetly, his hands cupping Magnus' face. 

Alec broke off the kiss, and looked at Magnus curiously. "You are a very strange man, Magnus Bane. Did you know that?"

Magnus' lips curved upwards. He couldn't help it. He didn't even reply. He just crashed his lips down on Alec's, hands clutching at his (very strong, very toned) shoulders, and kissed him thoroughly breathless.

When Magnus copied Alec's earlier movements and began that line of exploration across his jaw to his ear, Alec gasped, "What the hell was that for?"

"Being the first Shadowhunter to ever call me a man."

He didn't give Alec a chance to respond. He took Alec's earlobe between his teeth experimentally. Alec stilled and tensed simultaneously. Cautiously, Magnus flicked his tongue over it and scraped his teeth down very gently. Alec's grip on Magnus' hips tightened, hands forming fists and bunching up the material of Magnus' shirt. 

"Angel," Alec whispered. 

Magnus hid his smug smirk in Alec's neck. Somewhat reluctantly (because, really, those reactions had been golden) he continued his descent down Alec's neck, nipping and kissing and lavishing, alternating between sweet kisses and hot kisses. Alec had one hand clutched in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other still on his hip, and Magnus was very, very aware of every time Alec's fingers brushed across his bare skin. 

It felt like some kind of inferno was starting in his stomach when Alec let out a growl of impatience, dragged Magnus back up, wound his arms around him more tightly, and kissed him. It felt...possessive, Alec's kiss. And Magnus didn't mind one bit. In fact, he rather liked it.

"Bedroom," Alec said in a low voice, only breaking their kiss for a moment before reattaching his lips. "Where?"

Magnus was enjoying Alec's kisses too much to reply. Instead, he pushed Alec back, not worrying about knocking him over. Alec stumbled a little, but his Shadowhunter grace and balance kept him upright and firmly entwined with Magnus. 

Progress was slow, but eventually Magnus had Alec pressed back against his bedroom door. Alec fumbled with the door handle, so Magnus flicked his fingers to make the door bang open. Alec didn't show any kind of discomfort when Magnus displayed his magic. He hadn't earlier, either, when Magnus had magicked two bottles of wine into his living room from the extraordinarily rich house ten minutes away. 

Alec pulled Magnus into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door (not that Magnus cared), and, taking Magnus entirely by surprise, quite literally threw the warlock back on the bed. 

Magnus would have made a comment about Shadowhunter strength and grace and agility - because not only had Alec landed him right in the middle of the bed, but he'd thrown him with no fuss or difficulty, and he'd done it all with his eyes closed - but Alec was crawling up the bed, a heated look of pure lust in his eyes, and Magnus momentarily lost the ability to speak. He just lay there, propped up on his elbows, and watched as Alec came to hover over him, on all fours.

Alec was surprisingly gentle as he pressed Magnus' shoulders to lay the warlock down. He leant with his forearms supporting him on either side of Magnus' head and his knees either side of Magnus' thighs, just staring into the other man's eyes for a long minute.

He bent his head slowly, and kissed Magnus even more so. Deeply, passionately, but slowly. Magnus slid his hands around Alec's waist and tugged, protesting against the inches of space between their bodies. Alec braced himself, then lowered his body down slowly, settling between Magnus' legs, where Magnus had bent his knees up, feet flat on the bed.

Alec ran a hand through Magnus hair, the touch almost reverent. Unbidden, thoughts of how different this experience was to anything with Camille rose to the forefront of Magnus' mind. He stiffened at the memory of how he'd loved her, how he'd fallen for her acts, how she'd expected him to be at ease with her actions with other men, how she'd abandoned him, lied to him, played this thoughts and feelings...

Alec pulled away, concern covering every inch of his beautiful face. Magnus' heart ached at the look. All thoughts of Camille had gone, to be replaced by those twin blue eyes, currently looking at him with such tender worry that Magnus just wanted to wrap his arms around the young man and never let him go.

And that thought alone was utterly ridiculous. 

"What's wrong?" Alec asked. Clearly, he'd noticed the shift in Magnus' body language. Magnus supposed that it was probably difficult not to, when you were that close to someone, that focused on someone, but Alec could easily have ignored it. "Magnus," Alec prompted him when the warlock didn't respond, too focused on Alec, Alec's hands, Alec's lips, Alec's beautiful words, Alec's kind heart... 

"Magnus!"

Magnus was snapped back to the present when Alec practically shouted his name. 

"By the Angel, Magnus," Alec said. "You keep spacing out on me."

"You keep distracting me," Magnus quipped. 

Alec rolled his eyes, but he looked pleased. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly."

Alec frowned a little. "You seemed tense. Is this all okay?"

Magnus reached up and put a hand on Alec's cheek, brown and creamy skin contrasting starkly despite the dimness of the room. Magnus' bejewelled fingers glimmered as he moved his hand. "I promise, it had nothing to do with you."

Alec's frown didn't smooth out. "Okay."

He didn't probe for information, though he looked curious. Magnus appreciated that. He drew Alec down for a sweet kiss. "Thank you," he said. 

"For what?" Alec murmured, running his hands down Magnus' forearms, which were exposed after Magnus had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves earlier. 

"Not asking."

"It's none of my business." 

Magnus smiled into their kiss. 

Alec's hands began to inch more confidently over Magnus' body: trailing to his sides, his chest, his stomach. His hands slid underneath Magnus' shirt, and Magnus let out a soft sigh. Shaking hands unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it back, pushing it down his shoulders. Alec's warm hands replaced the cool silk, tracing over the bare skin, pausing with a hint of curiosity where a belly button should have been, before continuing up. 

Magnus pushed himself up, enjoying not just Alec's careful, hesitant caresses but also the utter wildness of his kisses in contrast. Alec pulled him right up by the opened sides of his shirt (which Magnus found a little more sexy than he should have) so that Alec sat in his lap, both of them upright and chest-to-chest.

Not to be bothered by such mundane and inconvenient things as buttons, Magnus snapped his fingers once, letting free a small spray of blue sparks that shone through his eyelids, and Alec's shirt disappeared somewhere across the room. Alec paused for a moment, pulling back from their delicious kiss to narrow his eyes. Magnus wondered whether, at last, something about his magic had bothered the young Shadowhunter. 

But no. Alec said, "If I can't find my shirt because you've been careless, Magnus, you're finding it."

Magnus grinned at him. "Do give me some credit, darling."

Alec raised both eyebrows, before a smile broke over his face. Magnus leant back in to kiss him, losing himself in the feeling of Alec's lithe warrior's body straining against him, his entire being focused in on what it wanted. 

Besides which, Alec had some fantastic abs going on beneath those conservative Victorian clothes. Magnus appreciated good body tone. 

Magnus attached his lips to Alec's neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Alec would doubtless have a mark in the morning, but he didn't seem to care. He let out a soft whimper, pushing himself into the contact. 

Abruptly, Magnus found himself on his back again. Really, he thought, I need to learn how to keep up with Shadowhunter speed. Although, admittedly, it made Magnus hot and bothered to be caught unaware and pushed about like that upon occasion. Alec seemed to have just the right balance without even trying. 

Alec had one knee between Magnus' thighs, and was in the process of first devouring his mouth, then trailing his lips across and down his neck with a blaze of hot, barely-there kisses that drove Magnus wild. 

The warlock had just focused on the proximity of his lover's knee, and was wondering whether its location was deliberate, when Alec pressed it up, causing Magnus to let out a groan. Yes. Alec knew what he was doing. Had he done this before? He certainly seemed to have a decent idea of what would drive Magnus crazy. But had he done it with a man before? 

The errant (and pointless) thoughts flew from Magnus' mind when Alec slithered down his body, lips and tongue leaving a blazing line of heat down his stomach as he moved down. Alec scraped his teeth lightly over Magnus' hip, and the warlock nearly jumped out of his skin. What was this man doing to him? 

When Alec's hand went to the button fly on Magnus' pants, Magnus had to stop him. That hand shook far too much for Magnus to be at ease. He cupped his hands around Alec's shoulders and pulled him back up for another kiss, this one slower, in an attempt to calm both their racing hearts. 

"Are you all right?" Magnus asked, voice just a murmur, when he pulled away. 

Alec nodded, but his voice shook too, when he spoke: "Yes."

Magnus studied his face for a moment, but found no sign to suggest anything to the contrary. He pressed his lips to Alec's forehead. "You're shaking," he said.

"I haven't done this before," Alec muttered, not meeting Magnus' gaze.

"Ever? Or with a man?"

Alec scowled, though the scowl didn't seem to be directed at Magnus. "I've never had any wish to do this with a woman. I've never done this, period."

Magnus cupped a pale cheek in one hand, and ran his thumb gently across the Shadowhunter's kiss-swollen lips. Alec shivered a little at the touch, but when he lifted his eyes to Magnus', they filled with doubt.

"Alexander?"

"Are you sending me home?"

Magnus' eyes widened. "I have no intention of telling what to do. You're an adult." 

Alec relaxed. He nestled his cheek just a little into Magnus' palm. The warlock's heart warmed.

"Do you want to do this?" Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded, looking a touch embarrassed at the topic of conversation. "Yes."

"Even though you've never done this before?"

"Does that bother you?" Alec asked, voice steadier than before but with a hint of nervousness.

"No," Magnus assured him. "But you barely know me. I just need to know that you're sure. I don't want you to regret anything."

Magnus couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he'd felt like this with someone so soon—as though his own satisfaction came far below the comfort of his lover. But nor could he bare the thought of them waking in the morning to Alec feeling like the night had been a mistake. That scared Magnus a little. He blamed it on a combination of the wine, his heartache, and Alec's kind heart. It didn't mean anything.

"I won't regret anything," Alec whispered, the ends of his hair falling forwards and brushing against Magnus' fingers. 

Magnus smiled. "Then we'll do this. I am capable of being gentle." A sudden thought occurred to Magnus, and he frowned. "I wasn't the first person you've ever kissed, was I?"

Alec shook his head, smiling bashfully. "No."

In response, Magnus turned them over, somewhat more carefully than Alec had. It was his turn to drag his lips down Alec's chest and stomach, lingering over his nipples and dipping into his belly-button. Magnus had always had an unnatural fascination with them and with the responses people had to them being touched, perhaps because he'd never had one himself. Alec's muscles tensed wherever Magnus went; his belly-button wasn't an exception. 

Magnus took a moment to draw his fingertips over Alec's erection through his pants, watching his face for his reaction. His teeth went to bite down on his lower lip; his eyes fluttered closed, before opening again to stare down at Magnus, passion and lust burning deep within. 

He wasted no time in getting Alec's pants off. He forewent the magic, deciding not to risk startling Alec, and drew the black pants down his long legs and off. He didn't expect to see Alec with no undergarments on beneath. He raised his eyebrows at the Shadowhunter, a grin playing on the corners of his lips. 

Alec shrugged. "I was out hunting with my parabatai before I came to the restaurant. Undergarments don't exactly feel comfortable under gear."

The grin spread right across Magnus' face. "I'm not complaining."

Magicking away his own pants and undergarments with one hand, Magnus placed the other on Alec's hip, dipped his head, and ran his tongue along Alec's erection, from base to tip. Alec's entire body tensed, and he let out a low, shuddering moan, eyes closed and head tossed back. Magnus couldn't help but stare at this beautiful, beautiful man he had in his bed. How had nobody ever noticed Alec before? How could this be the first time he'd done this? He was twenty years old, he'd said, and had never attracted the attention of another man before? Magnus couldn't comprehend it. Then, he also couldn't comprehend why humans thought it their business to judge what other people did in their bedrooms and with whom, but most of them did. 

He placed both hands on Alec's hips, running his fingers lightly up and down as he took the head of Alec's erection into his mouth, sucking, swiping his tongue over the head. Alec's fisted a hand in Magnus' hair, not pushing or pulling or grabbing, just responding. 

Magnus decided to up his game. He parted his lips and slid his head down, encasing Alec's erection in the hot cavern of his mouth. Centuries of sexual experience had left him quite accomplished at this task, and Alec certainly seemed to be enjoying it, judging by the low moans coming from his throat. 

Magnus ran his tongue down the ridge of Alec's shaft as he moved his head slowly. Alec stiffened above him. Magnus knew what was coming—Alec was a virgin and barely more than a teenager, so he hadn't expected anything else. It would have been very unfair to expect anything else.

"Stop," Alec gasped, pushing on hand against Magnus' shoulder, chest rising and falling much faster than it had been. "Magnus– Stop."

Magnus paused, but did as Alec had asked. "Alec—"

"Don't embarrass me," he whispered.

Magnus eyed the stamina rune drawn on Alec's hip. "You're a young man with a stamina rune, Alec. I won't be embarrassing you."

And, ignoring Alec's weak protests, Magnus engulfed Alec's erection again, moving up and down steadily, not fast, tongue flicking out to tease over the head every time he came up. 

It wasn't long before Alec let out a particularly loud, strained groan of 'Angel, Magnus', stiffened all over, and shot warm, hot liquid into his mouth. Magnus swallowed everything Alec gave him, stroking his fingers over his thighs comfortingly as he did so. 

He watched Alec in his post-orgasmic bliss for several seconds: the way his chest rose and fell, the way his eyes remained closed, savouring those moments of pure pleasure, the soft red tint on his milky-white cheeks, his slightly-parted lips, still swollen from all their earlier kisses. 

Finally, Alec opened his eyes. He looked down at Magnus, a soft look covering his face. Without a word (though, really, words weren't needed just then) he cupped a hand around Magnus' neck and drew him up. 

Magnus expected a kiss. What he got was Alec's tongue flicking carefully over the corner of his mouth; it took Magnus a moment to realise why. When it hit him that Alec had cleaned off the remains of his orgasm from Magnus' lips, he felt hot all over, suddenly very aware of his own straining erection. 

And then he got his kiss. Soft at first, heating up quickly to a blaze of sheer passion, lips and teeth and tongues battling, neither settling for the role of submissive until Alec rolled them over again (Magnus simply had to learn how to preempt that) and moved down Magnus' body with a determined expression on his face.

Alec licked and nipped and kissed all over Magnus' chest, tracing all the same paths with his mouth that he'd travelled earlier with his hands. Magnus' lips parted when Alec paid particular attention to that sensitive spot by his hip. He let out a breathy sigh that would ordinarily have made him cringe, but controlling himself around Alec was an impossible task.

Alec seemed to be stalling for time; hesitating, summoning the courage to move down further to where they both wanted his lips to be. Magnus would have stopped him again, made sure that he wasn't pushing himself to do something he didn't genuinely want, but for the ardent look on the Nephilim's face. So instead, Magnus reached down and ran his fingers through Alec's hair, attempting to reassure him without the need for verbalisation.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Alec admitted. "Just so you know."

It wasn't the first time someone had said that to Magnus. Far from it. And it wouldn't be the first time that the open-ended words of instruction rose onto the tip of his tongue. But before he could speak any of them, Alec had a hand around his length, and Magnus let out a choked sound at finally, finally, being touched, after so much kissing and loving and caressing.

Alec's blue eyes stared up at him, assessing his reaction. "Tell me what's good and what's not."

Magnus could have told Alec that he'd worked him up so much that just his hand around him like that felt like heaven. He could have told him that a single look from those amorous eyes made his stomach curl. He could have told him that there was essentially nothing he could do that wouldn't be phenomenal. He could have told him that everything about him was surprising and new and unfamiliar but so, so sensual.

The words were never spoken, though. Because Magnus couldn't say all that to a near-stranger - despite how he felt like he'd known Alec for more than a few hours - and because Alec had his lips wrapped around the head of Magnus' erection, and he felt like he was about to explode. 

Alec had one hand around the base of Magnus' cock as he slid his mouth further down, tongue swirling and teasing and exploring and taking his time. Magnus was torn between throwing his head back and moaning, and just staring into Alec's eyes like they held every answer to every question in the world. He ended up doing the later, Alec's name falling from his lips as a breathless prayer. 

His heart tattooed a powerful rhythm against his ribcage as Alec bobbed his head up and down, moving his hand to Magnus' balls, caressing, tugging, evoking soft moans from between Magnus' lips.

The warlock couldn't take the sight of Alec below him, mouth wrapped around his cock, one hand stroking his inner thigh and the other on his balls, pupils dilated to the extent that the blue irises were all but entirely obscured. His cheeks were flushed, saliva just building at the corners of his mouth, expression all heavenly determination that rendered Magnus breathless.

But, unlike Alec, he didn't have a stamina rune.

"Alec—"

He cut himself off with a gasp as Alec hollowed out his cheeks, creating the most pleasure-inducing suction around his burning erection. He fisted both hands in the sheets, back arched a little, the tendons in his neck straining as his mouth fell open in a mindless, soundless scream. 

It took him a few seconds to pull his thoughts back. In fact, it took him until Alec moved his mouth off his cock to regain his breath, replacing his delectable lips with a roughened hand. 

"Come here," Magnus whispered, cupping a hand around Alec's neck. There were several marks on that milky-white skin, and the sight filled Magnus with relish.

Alec appeared anxious as he moved up without hesitation, bracing himself over Magnus on his forearms. Magnus knew what he'd asked before he even opened his mouth. It filled his heart with fondness, and, yes, a little exasperation. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Alec," Magnus breathed. "Do I look like you did something wrong?"

Alec grinned a little, and shook his head. 

Magnus tipped his head up and slanted his lips over Alec's, meeting him in a hungry kiss that stoked the heat building in his gut. Alec's hands fisted in his hair, and he moaned onto the Nephilim's lips. God knew he appreciated being man-handled once in a while. 

Magnus pulled back from their kiss and brushed his lips over the shell of Alec's ear. "Tell me me you want me to do."

Alec let out a shuddering breath. "I'm in your hands."

God, was Alec giving Magnus free reign over his body? He didn't have a preference? Or perhaps he just didn't know—he doubted they covered homosexual sex in Shadowhunter lessons. 

Magnus attached his lips to Alec's neck, sucking another mark into the pale skin right next to a swirling black rune. Alec arched his neck into the contact and whimpered as though Magnus had set his every nerve ending on fire with the touch. Magnus understood how he felt.

"Trust me," Magnus murmured, pulling his lips away. 

"Yes." Alec spoke against Magnus' hair. "Yes."

Magnus rolled them over, straddled Alec's thighs, moved his hands to his hips, and pressed his lips back to Alec's. He knew that Alec was inexperienced, but he doubted he'd have too much of an issue with the discomfort he'd experience this way round—he was a Shadowhunter, after all. And Magnus wasn't in the mood for instruction.

Nevertheless, Magnus kept him distracted, working his body into a pliable, boneless mess of burning desire with his lips and tongue and teeth and hands, touching and caressing and scraping every surface he could reach. 

When he had Alec writhing and moaning beneath him, Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning a sample of his personal favourite kind of oil. Messy, but there was no mess a warlock couldn't clean up. 

Alec looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes when Magnus drew his lips away from him for a moment to stare at the exquisite beauty of Alexander Lightwood. 

His kissed Alec's lips softly as he pushed the tip of a finger into him. Alec stilled, stiffening all over at what doubtless felt like a very foreign intrusion. Magnus ran his other hand up through Alec's hair and didn't break the kiss; Alec's body relaxed under his touch, so Magnus pushed in further. 

Alec let out a breath against his lips, trembling a little under Magnus' ministrations. Magnus paused for a moment, pulling away from the kiss - he didn't want Alec to be in unnecessary pain - but realised that he'd read the situation wrong when Alec pushed his head back into the pillows and let out a moan. He pushed his hips forward; Magnus took the hint.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked with one finger fully inside, searching Alec's face, all flushed, lips slightly parted, eyes almost closed.

Said eyes opened to reveal swirling blue pools of desire that made Magnus all too aware of how aroused he himself was. He swallowed the groan that wanted to spill from his own lips. 

Alec nodded, rocked his hips again, spurring Magnus to begin moving his finger, slowly. He circled his finger, then slid in and out, all tentative, slow touches. The most gorgeous sound erupted from Alec in response.

Magnus inserted a second finger on his next dive in. Alec seemed to be so far gone that he barely noticed it, eyebrows merely furrowing for a split second before his face relaxed and Magnus continued his movements. Magnus briefly wondered whether Shadowhunter training had given Alec a high pain threshold in all things. 

Magnus stared at Alec, who had his eyes closed. In that moment, he thought the Shadowhunter was the most beautiful and erotic thing he'd ever witnessed: Alec all full of passion and pleasure, submissive below him despite the way he could throw Magnus around like he weighed nothing, was damn near perfect-looking.

He circled his fingers again, searching for the spot that would tug another one of those heavenly sounds from Alec. Alec's jaw slacked, his lips opened to let lose a moan, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Magnus' cock twitched in response, and he had to force himself not to thrust down against Alec's hip like a virginal teenager.

As Magnus grazed that bundle of nerves with the pad of his finger again, Alec's back arched. His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Magnus with something akin to desperation. "Magnus," he breathed. "I...please, just—"

Magnus understood. He withdrew his fingers, and snapped his fingers to slick up his cock and summon a condom. He hovered over Alec, just watching his face as he balanced himself above him. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek, his lips, his hair. "Magnus."

"Alexander," Magnus murmured in response, and pressed his forehead against Alec's. Alec's eyes didn't shift from his as they stayed pressed together for a few seconds. Magnus took it as his cue to line himself up and slowly push inside. 

God. Magnus felt like he was forcing his cock into a vice. That had to be more painful that Alec was making it out to be. Had he made a terribly selfish choice to do it this way round?

He couldn't ignore how fucking good it felt. He felt like he just wanted to thrust himself all the way in and pound into Alec over and over and over again; move those slender legs up to get at a better angle; enjoy the most pleasurable of nights with Alec. He was dying to move.

He he didn't. It was agony to stay still, but he wouldn't move. Not yet.

Alec had his jaw clenched, eyes closed, and Magnus really wasn't very far inside. He stilled his hips and propped himself up on his forearms so he could pass gentle fingers across Alec's cheek.

His voice came out strained when he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Alec said, breath coming out in a whoosh. He reopened his eyes almost shyly. "It's okay. You can- you can move."

Magnus heart pounded against his chest at those words accompanied by that coy look. He pushed his hips forward, slowly, steadily, and Alec didn't flinch. 

His hip bones met Alec's. He halted his movements, but Alec had other ideas. He rolled his hips, just a tiny, tiny movements, but it drew out waves of delicious sensation. 

"Alec," Magnus groaned. Alec's blue eyes darkened with lust at the sound, and he rolled his hips again, the movement bigger, surer. "God," Magnus choked out. "Alec...god."

Then Alec clenched his stomach muscles. Magnus cried out, barely hearing Alec's moan as his hips jerked out and back in again quickly. 

"Yes," Alec hissed. "Magnus, please, please."

Magnus began to slide his hips in and out, pace slow, and lowered his lips to devour Alec's mouth. He pulled out every stop he had, and the Shadowhunter replied in kind. One hand clutched Magnus' hip, prompting him to move faster.

Magnus obliged. The sounds falling form their lips were uncontrolled, animalistic, causing shivers to wrack up and down Magnus' body as his hips thrust with increasing force.

Magnus was about ready to explode. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so soul-deep in pleasure, passion, from head to toe. He didn't understand why this young Shadowhunter evoked all these long-buried feelings, but the sensation of Alec stretched around him, clenched down on his length, was enough to make him want to scream. 

"Alec...Alec..." Magnus couldn't form coherent thoughts, much less put them into words. The pleasure surging through his body was a full-body assault, diving into the deepest depths of his mind, too. 

He needed to do get Alec closer. He couldn't finish before Alec, even if the Shadowhunter had already peaked once. He couldn't. So Magnus pushed Alec's knees back, enabling him to hit straight onto the sweet spot inside Alec. 

"Oh my god, Magnus!" Alec cried, both hands sliding up to grip the sweaty hair at the nape of Magnus' neck. "Oh...please!"

The next time Magnus thrust in, he paused and circled his hips, reducing Alec to a quivering jumble of incoherent phrases spewing from between those delicious lips. He leant forward a little, trapping Alec's erection between their bodies, stimulating his lover's body in all his most sensitive places. Magnus was desperate to kiss him, but their movements were too wild, too uncontrolled, their bodies too far gone.

A particularly firm stroke had both of them moaning—Magnus wasn't sure he'd ever made a sound like that in his life. 

Alec's eyes fixated on his as the sound came from between his lips, and then his back arched, his head was thrown back, his eyes rolled, and Magnus' name came from between his lips in a continuous cry, waves upon waves of ecstasy flowing through him, pleasure painted onto his face and hot liquid shooting between their bodies as evidence.

It was enough. Every muscle in Alec's body contracted and released over and over and over again, pulling the release Magnus had been holding off all night. 

He shot inside Alec, forehead pressed into the pillow beside his lover, moaning Alec's name hoarsely, repeatedly as those same waves of sheer euphoria surged through him with tidal force.

He was vaguely aware of finger raking through his damp hair as he all but collapsed atop Alec as his arms gave out. An arm slid around his waist as the final shudders of pleasure ran through him, his mind still stuck up on cloud nine.

His breaths were shaky as he came down. When had he last let himself go like that? And during a one night stand, no less? He swallowed. He'd sworn that he was done dating for the moment, and here he was having mind-blowing sex that felt meaningful, even if it meant nothing.

Lips pressed against his neck, and, all at once, he remembered that he wasn't alone, that Alec had never done that before, and that he couldn't space out on him again after that.

He pulled himself together, and rolled over onto his side, disentangling their lower halves and snapping away the mess they'd created, still pressed close to Alec. The Shadowhunter let out a breath Magnus hadn't noticed him holding when the warlock slid an arm around him, and his tense body relaxed. 

Magnus kissed Alec, lips soft, tender, trying to express with a single kiss what he couldn't bring himself to in words. Alec gripped him tightly, turning his body so they were facing each other. When their lips parted, they stayed close, hot breaths mingling in the cool night air.

"Okay?" Magnus asked softly, opening his eyes to look at Alec.

Alec nodded, eyes just as soft as Magnus felt. "More than."

Magnus smiled. "Me too."

He didn't even think about pulling Alec close, tucking his head under his chin, their arms encircling each other. He snapped his fingers to pull the comforter from underneath them, and drew it around himself and Alec. He felt the Shadowhunter's smile against his neck, his heartbeat gradually slowing into a steady rhythm against his chest, the tickle of his soft hair against his face. 

He pressed a kiss to Alec's head; lips pressed against his neck in response. Magnus smiled to himself. Words, for once, weren't needed. 

Alec's breaths became steady, minutes, hours later, Magnus didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he didn't want this to be another fling that he'd have forgotten in a few months. He didn't want Alec to become another nameless, blurry face that he could no longer conjure up in his mind, could no longer remember. 

He wanted more, he realised. He didn't know how much more. He wanted to get to know him better. He wanted to hear those stories that Alec had said were for 'another time'. He wanted to tell Alec a few of his own. 

As he thought of their conversations so much earlier that evening, of all that Alec said, of all the ways the Shadowhunter had surprised and astonished and awed him, he found himself hoping. Hoping that, perhaps, there was something to be found in Alec Lightwood, despite the tumultuous times for people like them in mundane - and Shadowhunter - society. 

Magnus settled against Alec, letting the tension leave his body. If this went anywhere, if it was meant to go anywhere, they could work things out. Maybe not forever, maybe not even for long, but Magnus was loathe to let go of the little slice of perfection he'd found in Alexander Lightwood.

With that thought, he closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth emitted from the beautiful man next to him. He let Alec's steady breaths lull him to sleep, a pair of expressive blue eyes shadowing over his dreams.


End file.
